


Experimenting

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Rhyver Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: The Collector ship destroyed, Shepard and crew have been playing cleanup around the galaxy for more than a month. Garrus is interested in getting Shepard a bit dirty instead. Experiments ensue.Canticais my own term for the highly expressive turian subvocals that convey their emotions. The word is latin for song.Mea delicum= my darling/my dear
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Rhyver Shepard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254578
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Rhyver Shepard’s hearing has been cybernetically enhanced to where she can readily hear turian subvocals, often referred to in my works simply as their _cantica_. Thanks again, Mordin!

Rhyver Shepard and Garrus Vakarian were curled into each other on their bed in the Commander’s quarters on the Normandy SR2, idly listening to a new hit from a friend’s band on Omega. ‘Show your Style’ was an intense song, and Garrus’s mind was laser focused as if in battle, muscles and instincts primed for action… but there was nothing to shoot. Nothing to do while the beat pounded on, except to think about the woman at his side. Surprisingly, his mind jumped back to an impulsive thought he’d had during their first time together, back before the Omega-4 Relay. 

Amusement and a thread of excitement filtered into his  _ cantica,  _ prompting Shepard to look toward him just as quickly as if he’d laughed aloud. Spirits, he loved her. Finding out that she’d asked Mordin to improve her hearing had been a shock - a good one that only enhanced their relationship further. Shepard raised a dark brown eyebrow in question as the guitar riffed on in the background. 

“So, are you willing to try an experiment tonight?” Garrus asked. He was at least going to ask since the idea had been planted in his mind again. The hide around his slit began to tighten in arousal, shifting his groin plates slightly. 

“Sure.” Shepard dropped the datapad to her lap. She was wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt and loose black pants, her usual sleeping garb. “What did you have in mind?”

“How odd would it be for me to… thrust between your ass?” He just had an image in his head, not the words to describe it. Maybe this belonged in the ‘weird shit’ folder on his omni-tool, not as a question to his partner... 

Shepard blinked at however the question translated in her mind, then broke into an amused smile. “Do you mean in my ass? Anal sex?” She breathed a short laugh. “Did Joker put you up to this?”

“Wait, what?” She had definitely changed ‘between’ to ‘in,’ which triggered a translation flag for concepts that weren’t native to turian culture. He’d never have imagined that a translator mod he’d received from C-Sec would be used in this context. “Is that why there are so many human ass jokes? You literally fuck each others’ asses?” His  _ cantica  _ had become a messy warble of fascination and confusion.

“Not everyone, but yeah. Men and women, but generally more men.” Shepard shrugged, voice nonchalant. “Asari can do it too, though I don’t think it’s common.” 

“Huh. That makes so much sense now.” The song looped, starting again just as he would have set it on his visor during a fight. “Uh, no. That’s not what I meant. It's just…” Garrus snaked an arm around Shepard’s waist to cup her ass cheek with one hand, long fingers wrapping across the back of her thigh. “There are two parts, Shepard, and I’ve followed you often enough to know how nice the view is. The thought of that is…” Garrus’s words dropped off into the deep, lusty growl of his  _ cantica _ . “Unngh. Damn. And my seed scattered across your back…”

Shepard twisted toward Garrus on the bed and stroked her hand firmly over his slit, the bulge of his arousal obvious through the lightweight clothing he’d put on to sleep in. “And turians don’t have squishy asses, so you find this idea very,” Garrus’s mandibles fluttered slackly in pleasure as she stroked upward again, “very arousing.”

“Is that a yes, Rhyver?”

“Sure. I know it will work, we just need your lotion.” She rolled to the edge of the bed and leaned down to open the small cabinet with the music controller, various old data pads, the broken ID tags she refused to set out anywhere, and a large grey tube of his hide oil. It was the normal sort this time, not the intensely scented version Mordin had manufactured. While he had certainly enjoyed the scent inundating Shepard’s skin, he had made certain that version was completely gone before they landed anywhere with other turians. 

Shepard stripped off her loose sleeping shirt and flung it to the pillow with a sultry smirk. 

_ “Primo _ is your way.” Shepard tossed him the tube, dropping one hand on the shallow, bare curve of her waist as she stood up. “You’re clearly not going to hold out for long with the mental image of my curvy Spectre’s ass around your cock. Then I’ll let you fuck me with that view. You can watch my back like you always do, except it will be marked all over with your seed.”

Garrus’s cock flared hard. He hadn’t stripped out of his clothing this fast in years, and his cock was  _ still _ arching out before he had his pants off, plated edges of his sheath tight with need. A deep rumble of pure lust reverberated through the room and down his keel. She was driving him over the edge with just the description. 

He rolled off the bed toward her and into a fierce kiss that tangled their tongues together. Shepard’s hands gripped his wrists, guiding his long, taloned hands to the waist of her pants. Her lips parted in an eager gasp, hands running up and down his bare keel as he swept her pants to the floor without hesitation. She rose up onto her toes, leaning her whole body in to pin his cock between their bodies. Shepard guided his hands back to her hips. He ran the broad pad of each thumb over the bones of her hips, feeling her hum in delight. 

With a sway of her hips that was slow, but somehow still in time with the pounding beat of the music, Shepard turned in his grip and folded her body over the edge of their bed. Every curve under his hands seemed like silk and fire and steel. Desire flared hot in Garrus’  _ cantica _ , nearly overwhelming the sound of the music.

Long, grey plated hands toyed with the feel of Shepard’s ass, spreading the fleshy mounds experimentally. Bent over like this with her hands on their bed, Garrus had precisely the view he wanted of her lean back and hips, all pale orange scars and tight muscles. 

“You can spread it more, just don’t go crazy, Garrus.” He did, finding a view of a small, puckered anus that created so much more confusion about humans and anal sex. Garrus ignored those thoughts in favor of stroking his hands down to the backs of Shepard’s thighs, making her hum and squirm appreciatively.

He slicked his cock generously, groaning softly at how good even that light touch felt. It was the moment of truth. Higher-pitched flares of excitement mixed with the lust in his  _ cantica _ as he maneuvered his long, plated blue cock onto Shepard’s ass and parted the mounds with both hands. 

Garrus moaned, hard cock sliding to lay pinned snugly between the curves of Shepard’s ass. He let go of the mounds and curved both hands into the joints of her hips. For leverage. And for his sanity. His breath was already coming hard, mandibles flaring slackly and  _ cantica _ rolling through the room. 

Shepard chuckled and wiggled her ass. His first thrust was a groan that slammed his thighs into hers and instantly popped his tight, triangular tip up and out, jutting stiffly above the small of Shepard’s back. 

His  _ cantica _ stuttered into a startled laugh, and Shepard grinned over her shoulder at him. 

"Need to recalibrate a bit, Garrus?"

"Haah," Garrus breathed, heart still racing. "Yeah. New parameters." 

Shepard pressed backward, ass bouncing against the base of his cock encouragingly, so he cupped her ass with both hands again and resettled himself. This time Garrus kept one hand squeezing the curve of her ass, thumb over his cock, pinning it in place. 

A deep, lusty growl flared in his  _ cantica _ again as he thrust experimentally. The angle was shallow, the steel-blue line of him stark and thick against his partner's sandy skin. Each slow thrust gave him more feedback in the form of pleasure building rapidly in his groin. There was the friction of his calloused, leathery skin on the top of his cock, the pressure of his plates against Shepard’s skin, her slick, smooth ass everywhere else. 

Shepard looked back at him again, and damn it all if that smirk didn't look pleased as a perfect headshot. She arched her back, dropping down onto her forearms on the bed, raking one free hand through her hair. Garrus groaned. If the new angle hadn't shifted his shaft deeper between her ass, the sexy tangle of her dark brown hair would have driven him to distraction anyway. 

Her eyes locked on his, the smirk never fading. "Better results?" 

"Yeah," Garrus panted, mandibles flared wide. 

Garrus’s  _ cantica _ beat a deep, guttural rhythm with each thrust. This was good, very good. Sex while standing up was familiar, comfortable, the norm between turians. But this… this was new. He stared at Shepard’s back, muscles bunching, tight, straining with him, bracing against his thrusting hips. 

"Black night, Shepard…" Garrus growled through the lust in his  _ cantica.  _ "You are the sexiest person in the whole galaxy." 

Shepard gave a pleased hum and arched her neck, adding a view of his teeth marks across the curve of her orange-scarred skin. 

Garrus's entire body responded instantly, showing off his impressive fringe as he arched his own neck, tucking his chin. He rocked Shepard's ass with three more hard thrusts, the view blazing into his mind like white-hot steel. He gripped her hip and ass fiercely, twin spears of pleasure racing up his keel and spine, his seed spraying out in a burst of ecstasy that didn't stop. His hips stuttered on, breath leaving his open mouth in huge gasps, silvery-white seed spurting from his deep blue cock onto Shepard's skin. 

He reveled in a long, deeply contented moment of soaking in the sight of Vakarian scattered all over Shepard's arched back. Garrus’s  _ cantica _ rolled with sounds of pleasure, pride, happiness, love, a warm chord of belonging - but the profound emotions couldn't touch the sheer intensity of sexual satisfaction still thrilling through him. His shivering muscles sent tense, erratic thrusts between Shepard's flushed ass and his own thumb. 

"Mmmm, you seem incredibly pleased with that  _ primo _ , my dear turian." 

“Rrraahh…” Garrus’s response was unintelligible, chest heaving with deep, powerful breaths. 

“You look incredible,” Shepard breathed a moment later, lips parted. “Like you could take on a fleet by yourself...” She was still leaning on her left arm, fingers tangled into her long brown hair. Garrus ran his eyes hungrily down the curve of her neck and shoulder, realizing with a low rumble that her right hand was nestled between her thighs. Good. He wanted her with him, especially if she was serious about the next round. 

A small pool of silvery seed slid across Shepard’s shoulder as she shifted, fingers no doubt parting her own folds. He caught the fluid on one finger, loosing Shepard’s hip. She was watching him intently, their hips rocking idly, his cock still parting her ass. He lifted the finger to his mouth, then slowly licked it clean, long, blue tongue coiling around the blunted talon, running slowly up the full length of his finger. It tasted of salt and the sharp metallic scent of his skin, mellowed and tangy.

Shepard groaned as she watched, breathing harder. “Hah. You always do take care of your tools…” She trailed off as he traced his finger through the seed pooled below the tip of his cock, in the small of her back. He held Shepard’s gaze, her pupils blown wide and black, desire quickly filling his  _ cantica _ again. He extended his slick finger toward Shepard’s mouth, leaning forward over the curve of her back. Her tongue flicked out, flat and pink, striping the length of his finger in long, smooth strokes. She licked her lips after clearing his talon, leaving a small trail of his seed on her lower lip. 

“Mmm, Vakarian...” 

The wild, intense drive of the initial fantasy fulfillment was tempered now, banked into a hot fire of passion that echoed through the room and vibrated his keel. Garrus trailed his talons along Shepard’s back as he straightened and let his cock slide free of her curves, still a tight arch, tip wet with a few drops of seed. He uncoupled his hips from hers, nose flaring at the scent of her arousal. 

“Shepard…” One strong, slender finger was deep in her own slit, knuckle against the tight nub of her apex. Clear fluid coated her fingers, a slick counterpoint to his seed painting her back. 

"I see I have a new target." Garrus ran his hands up and down over her hips and ass in rhythm with her pulsing fingers, mandibles slack with desire. 

“Mmmhh…” Shepard’s voice was thick with building pleasure. 

“Do you still want me to--” 

“Mmph. Garrus,” Shepard panted. She pressed backward, skin dimpling under his blunted talons.

“Hmm… That’s not a valid response,  _ mea delicum. _ ” Garrus’s  _ cantica  _ rippled with amusement, not entirely uncommon in their bed. “Should I run a diagnostic?” 

Shepard narrowed her eyes at him, but the heat was more smolder than glare. “You might need to check the fit of that long, blue cock at a new angle.”

He chuffed a laugh, taking his cock in hand with a long, smooth stroke along the shaft. Shepard's folds were flared open around her finger, slick and cool when he pressed the very tip of himself into her. She moaned at the touch, fingers slowing in anticipation. 

Garrus drank in the sight. This incredible warrior, this brilliant, powerful Spectre, this beautiful woman, was panting, undone, kneeling half on their bed, scattered with his seed… and his partner. He had never wanted anything else more than to simply be her partner in return. 

Fingers curving into the joints of her hips again, Garrus leaned in. He filled Shepard slowly, savoring the flush of her cheeks, the feel of her finger still curved into her slit, pressed against his cock. He straightened his legs a little father, changing the angle he penetrated her until he could gently slide the flared base of his cock in comfortably. 

A tremor rippled through Shepard's body, muscles clenching as they stretched around his cock. She moaned his name, a needy sound that flared into his  _ cantica, _ resonating down his keelbone and into his slit. She pressed backward, shifting the angle of her body with small sounds that almost seemed painful. 

"Rhyver, are you okay?" Garrus slid a gentle hand up her body, ghosting over the taut muscles of her waist and ribs. 

"I… yeah. It's… a lot," Shepard panted. "So full. I can't… Garrus, love… I need you to be the one to move." A tremor ran through her again, drawing raw groans from them both.

Garrus slid his hand down Shepard's arm, a few orange scars sliding past beneath his fingertips. He leaned in, long fingers following the path of her hand between her thighs. His stomach pressed against the curve of her ass as he wrapped his larger hand overtop hers, rocking it firmly against her apex. His long fingers spread along both sides of her slit, reaching around the curve of his own cock. Each stroke he touched Shepard’s folds and himself, hard and thick within her.

"Even here… especially here, Shepard," Garrus's voices were thick with desire, lust threaded through steel bands of control. "I've always got your back."

He began to thrust slowly, just rolling his hips, keeping rhythm on Shepard's apex as he held her in place. She watched him through half-lidded eyes, lips parted around short breaths. Her hips rocked each time he sheathed himself, slick sex dripping onto their fingers, shimmering seed still pooled on her back. 

Garrus pistoned into her, hard and steady. Their breaths became quick, panting exhalations with each beat, color blossoming in Shepard’s cheeks, their fingers on her apex moving in quick, smooth circles. The deep, pervasive rumble of his lust touched them both through his keelbone, pressed against her ass and lower back. 

Shepard pulled her bottom lip between her teeth with a decadent groan as Garrus sped up. The coarse growling beats of his own voice blended with hers, pressing their hands tight between her legs, brown eyes locked on his own. 

“Shepard…Oh, I want to see you Rhyver.” Garus groaned her name as their bodies met again and again. “Crest for me. Night, you are so incre--” her body tightened beneath him with a sharp cry of pleasure that dropped slowly into a steady, open-mouthed moan of satisfaction that beat with every thrust of his hips. 

Once, twice more he hilted himself deep within her, slick and tight, thighs against her ass, pleasure tightening in his groin. Heat rolled through him, taking thought. His cock tightened, seed erupting, filling Shepard even further. The primal roar of his  _ cantica  _ rebounded in their room, raw emotion and sensation that could never be found in words. Shepard was the only thing he saw. All curves, strength, and power, sated and streaked with his desire, neck willingly marked by his teeth. 

Neither of them remembered Garrus curling onto their bed, Shepard’s body held firmly against his own. Their legs and arms tangled together out of long habit, smooth skin against supple hide, feet and ankles, talons and spurs snugly locked into the depths of mutual trust and comfort. She murmured his name, low and languid, when he nuzzled into her neck. They were asleep before Garrus finished softening, sliding from Shepard’s body to retreat behind the plates of his slit. 

When they eventually woke and showered, their voices were warm and sated, lazy with love and laughter at a very successful experiment.


End file.
